tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Arsenia
] ] Arsenia is a super villain in Superverse. Biography Lucienne Christophe was born in Caen in France in 1976. Lucienne's father was a globe-trotting expedition leader, specializing in assisting archaeologists on dangerous digs. In her youth, Lucienne joined her father frequently on his expeditions, learning a great deal about the historical artifacts that would be uncovered. Tragically, Lucienne's father was killed by a thief on one expedition, and Lucienne's desire for vengeance drove her to become a police officer. After serving for a few years with the French police, Lucienne was recruited to be an officer for Interpol. In 2008 Erika Stone began traveling the world, stealing from various museums. Lucienne assembled a team of Interpol officers to help catch her. Ultimately Erika was stopped but Tucker Holmes came to her defense, leaving Lucienne with nothing but the knowledge that the treasures were returned. The experience made Lucienne bitter, causing her to quit Interpol and return to France. There, in the arms of an old lover, Lucienne decided to become a thief. Fortunately, Lucienne's lover possessed the Skeleton Key, a magical remote control that could manipulate reality itself. Taking the name Arsenia, after fictional French thief Arsène Lupin, Lucienne began her life of crime. For a while, Arsenia worked with her lover, but after she became a liability she was ditched. Arsenia set up residence in Knightsbridge in the United Kingdom, wanting a quiet place to retreat to outside of the European mainland. While Europe is the primary target for Arensia's thefts, she has also made trips further abroad. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Arsenia has years of training in law enforcement and thievery. In terms of law enforcement, Arsenia is fairly knowledgeable when it comes to forensics, as well as how to use police equipment. Arsenia's years of practice stealing have made her highly skilled at picking locks, pickpocketing, blending in and moving silently. The result of Arsenia's skills is she's able to already navigate the locations of her targets while leaving little if any trace of her existence. In her spare time, Arsenia has kept up her practice in hand to hand combat as well as in the use of batons and firearms, making her a capable fighter. The Skeleton Key is Arsenia's greatest tool. The magical remote control has a multitude of functions. The pause feature allows Arsenia to freeze whatever it is pointed at, time effectively stopping in a localized area. The Sleep control can put a person to sleep for six to eight hours. The channel controls can turn people or objects invisible, while the volume controls can manipulate a target's weight. The mute feature stops the passage of sound in a target area, while the stop feature freezes time in a wider area, potentially an entire building. The fast forward and rewind features can also affect people or objects, and the power function can disable electronics. All effects have a subtle mind control element to them, with only people who have some defense against the effects aware that they're occurring. The Skeleton Key does run on batteries and is both a magical and electronic device, so it runs the risk of running out of power as well as being disabled. Any effect the remote has wears off when the batteries are removed. Due to Arsenia's increasing reliance on the device, she tends not to carry many tools to serve as a back-up for it, potentially leaving her vulnerable if it fails her partway through a heist. Personal Information * Real Name: Lucienne Christophe * Year of Birth: 1976 * Physical Age: Early 40s * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34C * Current Place of Residence: Knightsbridge, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Power Source: Magical Artifact Appearances * None Trivia * Arsenia, like the Tuckerverse version of Lucienne Christophe, is based on Josie Maran. Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Superverse